Blondie
by Fallen990
Summary: After finally settling in at her new home, Rapunzels life is to be changed yet agian. As desicions begin to overcome her, Can Eugene put aside his own pain and help her? Or will their lives be overcome with the trials ahead? This is my first fan fic ever! Please leave reviews so i know whether to even bother continuing! Thanks :D
1. Chapter 1

"Eugene..." As he lay in bed he could faintly hear her calling his name. Smilling he curled up deaper in the blankets and waited for the inevitable.

"Eugune..." he continued to lay still... within a moment he felt a light plop on the bed. Laughing silently he continued to feign asleep.

"When are you going to realize...i know your awake? " As Repunzel spoke she quickly snatched the blanket off Eugene's head.

"hey!" Eugene protested glaring at the cheerfull brunett.

"What makes you think im ready to wake up?" Repunzel just stared at him with her sincere, inocent expression.

"but..its already eight in the morning...when will you be ready? were supposed to be heading into the village today and we said wed stop by the snuggly duckling at some point. big nose wants us to "officially" meet his girl"

Eugene had to smile at her enthusiasm, But to be honest he was also a little curious about the girl big nose had finally given his heart to.

"Fine...I suppose ill have to get up to meet your demands today as well as any other"

Without missing a beat he grabbed her and flipped her on her back, before she had the chance to retaliat he was out the door

" If you dont hurry you wont be ready in time blondie!"

With that he was gone. Snorting she jumped up from the bed, Ha, as if in this life Eugene Fitzherbert would be ready to go before she was. Much to her shock he was waiting with a long suffering expression by the door to the carriage.

"heya what took so long beautifull?"

Grandly she ignored him and walked through the door without even a glance his way. Eugene smirked at the butler

"would'nt want to keep her highness waitng now would we?"

with that he was out the door leaving a bewilderd butler to wonder how on earth he was supposed to keep up with those two today!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh Eugene today was perfect!"

A sleepy, but very happy girl cuddled up next to him in the carriage. Smiling he tucked her in as she fell asleep.

Today had definitly been a long day. The highlight of the day to him...No classes, that thought made the day seem a little brighter for him. He still was'nt used to playing the part of royalty. Rapunzel however had jumped right into the role, he worried that someday he would embarass her beyong fixing, but as long as she was willing to drag him along , he was happy to continue following her to the ends of the earth if she asked. There were still times when he felt trapped and would wonder if all this was worth it, but at those moments Rapunzel always came rushing up with one question or another. One look in her eyes and he knew he could never leave.

When they arrived at home Eugene carried Rapunzel to her room and tucked her into bed. Kissing her forhead he turned to leave. A slight sound outside her window cause him to turn around, as he did he saw a shape dart from her window. Quickly without waking her he moved to the window. Looking out he saw blackness.

"hmmm...maybe im getting to paranoid..." He muttered quietly out loud he knew he was being overly cautious. There proabably wasnt anyone out there , but once word got out that rapunzel had healing powers , he knew there would be many kidnapping attempts and he'd be hanged if any went through. Sighing he decided to just stay in her room for a little bit to calm himself down. He'd never be able to sleep if he thought someone was trying to steal his girl. As he sat guard he bagan to doze off, little by little untill he awoke up with a start.

He had the feeling someone was watching him. slowly opening his eyes he saw two green orbs staring at him.  
"whaaa..."

He started up automatically , causing her to fall backwards onto the floor.  
"Sorry blondie... you know... its not polite to stare at someone who's sleeping...especially not two inches from his face...unless you had a reason?.."

He suggested in a teasing tone. Repunzel just stared at him from the floor where she sat.

"Hey.." he gently helped her up and onto the bed, "whats wrong love? i was just teasing "

She just looked at him for a little longer

"you slept in my room... Why?"

Her eyes bored into his, he knew what she wanted to know...was someone threatening her.

" No reason ..Can a man not sleep in a room with a beautifull women and not have an ulterior motive? "

She didnt look convinced but let it drop. Instead she leaned up close to him, and looked him deep in the eyes

"Do you really think im beautifull?" she demured... he answerd without a hesitation

" Gorgeous! Love your the most beautifull women alive." Sighing she leaned into him and just cuddled. He really hated these bouts of insicurity she went through. He knew Mother Gothel had messed with her head, but he still hated her to doubt herself. She was the most amazing girl yet she couldnt see it herself. Allwell he'd have a lifetime to prove it to her, and he would.


	3. Chapter 3

As the week went by he continued to have the feeling someone was watching them. He began to hate any moments away from Rapunzel, how was he supposed to protect her if he was away stuck in some class or another? Whenever they managed to have time off he made sure she was always with him. It helped him stay calm and and not freak out about the inevitable. Rapunzel was no less thrilled to think about things either so the arrangement suited them perfectly.

'Eugene...What if father can't persuad the council to change their minds ? What will happen? "

Even though Eugene knew she was aware of the laws even better than he was he also knew she needed him to talk it through with her.

"Blondie, you know what will happen. If they wont change the laws then it will be up to you and the prince in name to decide what to do . If you both agree this marriage isnt what you want , you both will be free to marry who you like. "

He swallowed hard at his next words. Trying to sound calm and emotionless he continued.

"If together you decide to go your own ways it will be up to the council who you can consider marrying next. They will decide if you can choose someone like me, or if your future husband must be royalty."

He cut off unable to say much more. Her eyes were wide with thought. Smiling a little he watched her, waiting for his words to sink in. As he imagined her eyes lit up.

" So if him and I agree not to get marrried, You and I still can ! So theres really nothing to worry about!"

He didnt see things going so smoothly. You would have to be crazy to not want to marry Rapunzel, she was beautifull, smart ,energetic and made the whole world seem like a wonderful place. He still didnt know how he was going to be expected to give up his sun...his perfect dream. Thinking about it hurt so instead of dwellin on it, he pulled her close and kissed her lips cherishing and memorizing they way they felt on his. Pulling back he looked deep into her eyes.

"No i guess we dont need to worry"

He smiled at her even though his heart ached, he was in pain but he would never let her should he? After all she was the one who might have to marry a complete stranger. Next to that his problems should seem small. So why did it still hurt? She just sighed and laid her head on his chest her small hands tucked against his flat stomach. They stayed that way till dinner was announced. On the way to dinner Rapunzel suddenly stopped and turned to him. Noticing tears in her eyes he imeediatly grew concerned

"Whats wrong blondie?"

She looked troubled when she answerd

"Why did you say that? Someone like you? your a good man and the only one I ever want , You know that right?"

She looked so sad he couldnt stand it. Smiling he pulled her to him and whisperd in her ear

"I know...I love you so much and I never will stop...no matter what happens!"

Pulling her to him he relaxed, relishing the feeling of her small body safely protected by his. No...no matter what he would always love her, and nothing would hurt her while he was around.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days were uneventfull. Through the calm was the ever present reminder that in a few days their lives would change. The King and Queen watched the couple warily waiting to see if they fully understood the gravity of the situation. If this new prince didnt want Eugene around he would have to leave wether or not it hurt Repunzel. She needed to realize that things were changing and she had no say. At times Queen Raina wondered how much better this life was then the one she led in the castle. She still was trapped with people to tell her what to do and say all the time and almost no control over her own life. She partly wondered if this prince decided hewanted to marry her would she even stick around or run away with Eugene?. Her heart wanted Rapunzel happy even if it meant leaving the castle, a;though she would miss her daughter very much. The Queen side of her knew if that happened the kingdom would go to war over such a disrespectfull dismissal by the princess of Corona. So even though her heart broke corona's only chance was for Rapunzel stay silent, and hope this prince was understanding of her Carefree daughter. Even though she had never met him, his reputation for kindness was legendary.

"Atleast " she mumbled with a sigh " he is a good man ...and not a tyrant!"

Although she knew her daughters heart would always be with Eugene, she still was comforted be the knowledge that her daughter would be safe and loved. She knew Eugene could love her more and protect her more than anyone else..but was he able to lead a kingdom? At present it was a difficult task to get him to class on time. If he couldnt shoulder , no didnt want to shoulder , the responsibility of being on time to a simple class how was he supposed to shoulder a kingdom? Her thoughts were quickly growing negative, so she turned the flow of them to her husband. Now there was a good man, willing to give into the wiser than him and knowing when to be stern and when to show mercy. She knew that had she been able to go back into time she would have made the same desicion. Well did she remember her father coming to her and informing her that a groom had been found for her. She would have been happy to meet him and grow to love him. Her father however believed there was enough time to get to know each other after they were married. So on her wedding day she dressed beautifully for a man she didnt know or love. Her fairytale dreams had been ruined , or so she thought. When she walked up the the ile and saw the handsom man who watched her with stars already in his eyes, her heart began to relax. By the time she reached her prince curioustiy had grown and when he whispered in her ear

" your beautifull... stunning acutally "

As they said I do ...she knew she could love this man. That unrequited love was what she wanted for Rapunzel out of this marriage, not a lifetime of regret.

As the trumpets suddenly called out, the tightening in her chest grew stronger...but lifting her chin she walked out to meet the new prince. After all a queen was never caught off guard.


	5. Chapter 5

Walking down the halls hand in hand Rapunzel and Eugene were laughing about yesterdays adventure.

" I cant believe the girl big nose has...I mean shes beautifull! How's that even happen? Wait ...did you check to see if she was blind?"

Laughing Rapunzel turned to slap him

" Big nose may not be the ...best...looking guy, but he has a good heart and she lucky to have him. And she seemed awfull sweet"

Eugene just looked at her... the "best" looking guy...was rapunzel also blind. That guy was the sweetest eye sore he ever saw!

turning and grinning he grabbed her around the waist...

"Well I guess its a good thing you got me huh? I mean come on ...look at me...im nice looking , sweet ,smart and ever so clever...who else could lay claim to stealing the princess heart?"

Winking he poked her in the side. Before she could answer though another deep voice interupted

"Well I suppose you may have to factor me in ...I intend to gain this beautifull princess hand."

Startled they both jerked and pulled apart

" Oh ...prince ..."

Rapunzle began with a somewhat startled voice.

"we were just in search of you"

Eugene interrupted before she embarassed herself. The prince simply raised an eye brow and smirked

" I could tell... So flynn rider? "

Eugene immediatly tensed up

" yea? so what of it?"

the princes smile became real

" Bravo! O come on ! you my friend are really a talent to copy, quite the legend in the village ...i mean come on who else in the world could STEAL the princess crown and end up with both the crown and the princess? Yes mark my word ...people will remember you for ages to come!"

Eugene looked a little surprised at this...while Rapunzel gazed wide eyed at both of them.

" Well I suppose I may as well introduce myself, I am prince rupert or Nordam. And you are Rapunzel i take it?"

Breathlessly she nodded still staring with those wide eyes. He noticed the way she leaned into Eugene and he unconsciously moved his body to protect hers. He fought down a strong emotion that threatend to rise. He had to teach her to love him before he could crush her. That was the only wat his plan could succeed. Maybe he could bring the lover into would make it work!Turning suddenly to Rapunzel, Rupert smiled

" Well my princess I suppose we should be going down to dinner. They will be awaiting our presence. Wouldnt want to keep them waiting now would we? Eugene are you coming ? "

Silently Eugene shook his head

" No i have ah...things to do"

Like trying not to freak out. Maybe he'd go take an apple to Max...catch up with him. He'd have to take pascal or the frog would hate him for a long time. The prince just nodded and held out his arm for Rapunzel.

" Well come along my dear...we really must be going!"

Smiling encouragingly at Rapunzel, Eugene carefully remover her arm from him and handed her off to prince Rupert. He felt a small peice of himself die as his world walked off on the arm of another man, sending him scared looks over her shoulder as they walked away. With one last smile of encouragment to her, Eugene watched the pair disapper leaving behind a broken man.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Rapunzel awoke with a strange feeling, Eugene hadnt come see her last night like he always did. She worried she was losing him already. Sitting up she thought about the previous night. She grudgingly admitted it hadnt been horribly unpleasent like she'd imagined it to be. Was she being disloyal to Eugene by enjoying herself last night? She didnt know what to think, on one hand she was doing her royal duities, on the other she was betraying her heart. Jumping up she made her desicion. Throwing on her favorite dress (the one Eugene loved) she ran out the door without shoes or her crown. Silently evading the guards she came to Eugenes Room. Tiptoeing in she realized he was still asleep. A blush crept over her cheeks when she realized he was still shirtless. Carefully, quietly she moved towards him. Brushing his hair out of his face she memorized it again. He looked troubled even in sleep. She was the reason he was hurting and the thought brought tears to her eyes. Ducking her head to wipe them away she felt a hand touch her face. Looking to down she saw Eugenes warm amber eyes. Suddenly he noticed she was crying. Sitting straight up he pulled her to him

" What did he do to you to make you cry?"

His voice was tight and hard. She sniffed and looked at him in confusion...

"whaaa...oh he didnt do anything im crying because of you "

She looked down sadly again. In his chest Eugene literally felt his heart stop...had she decided then already ...that he had to go? Swallowing hard he turned her face towards him

" Whats wrong love? Why are you crying over me? Did I do something wrong? is there something you need to tell me"

He tried to keep his voice calm and controled, but still it broke. After all it was the voice of a desperate man who was about to lose the whole meaning to his life. She looked at him with sad eyes

" Im hurting you, and I dont know what to do ? Oh Eugene...What if he doesnt agree to what we are wanting to ask? Iwill lose you and hurt you in the process. Im confused Eugene I dont know what to do! why is it I will have to hurt someone no matter what I do? What if I dont want this responsibility?"

With that she buried her face in his chest. As he smoothed her hair out he tried to think of how to help her relax

" Hey, blondie quit stressing! No matter what happens you dont need to worry about me. Ok? I know your trying to please everyone and make them all happy, but dont you see yet? your happiness is mine! Whether your happiness comes from me or..."

His voice caught. Caughing slightly he continued.

"...Prince Rupert , just know that I will always love you and ill understand any desicions you make. After all this is so much bigger than me and you. I promise you this if things get to hard, or to much pressure gets put on you I will leave before you are hurt!"

With that he went silent. Imagining a world without his blondie was not a good thought so instead he pushed her away gently and smiled.

" Now, I think a certain beautifull princess might find it worth the time to wash her face and maybe run a comb through this mess"

Gently he pulled a lock of hair. As much as he'd loved her long silky blond hair he had to admit her short, messy brown hair was sexy.

" Oh Eugene stop it! "

Pulling away she turned to leave his room. Stoppping at the door she turned and blew him a kiss. Catching it he pretended to cradle is next to his heart, secretly tucking it away for the rest of his life.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ok so im not even sure this chapter will make sense but its whats in my head so...here it is :D Oh and thank you for the reviews they were awesome! Constructive critisism is my best friend :D**_

_**disclaimer- ( I wasn't sure how to put one in and still am not sure im doing it the right way buuut...) Tragically Disney was never taught to share! i for one think it would make alot of people happy to own Eugene and Rapunzel...but Apparently Disney does not! So short of getting rich and hiring the best lawyers...i probably wont own Tangled for the rest of this story either! **_

As the days went by Eugene began to find himself interested in this Prince Rupert fellow. I mean come on ...How could a prince be so down to earth? By Eugenes standards they were supposed to be stuffy and boring. But this guy was..well like him! moreof a down to earth guy who didnt expect Rapunzel to be the perfect princess immediatly. Watching the two of them together Eugene at least knew his blondie would be taken care of and loved. While this fact calmed him down... it also raised his awarness that Rapunzel could actually fall in love with another guy. He, Eugene after all, was only her first boyfriend and a reformed theif at that! How was she supposed to know whether or not she truly loved him? I mean come on him dying for her had to weigh in on things somewhat..right?

The thought made him feel a little guilty. He knew she loved him, that was clear enough by the way she looked at he honestly didnt think she as capable of a fake love towards anyone. With a start it dawned on him maybe he needed to stop wallowing in self pity and realize, he'd made a comittment to keep her safe and happy no matter what!

And as she would only ever be truly happy with him, maybe he next steps should be to start trying to befriend Rupert. He needed to show Rupert that he, Eugene Fitzherbert was a man that was worthy of stealing a princess's heart and keeping it.

Sheesh all this royalty stuff was mentaly exhausting.

Heading to the stables seemed like the perfect idea!

"Hey Max...I have aaaaples! "

He grinned as the animal attempted to ignore him. He and max were still in a "rocky"relationship. Meaning If the mood fit max's agenda he would be a great friend to relax with. If the mood wasnt right ...well lets just say move fast and dont stop!

"come on max... i need an escape...you know im going insane cooped up in that castle...Just a liiiitle ride?"

Ok so he hated that he was begging ...but come on no man could stand watching the girl he loved so darn happy with another guy. Oh he knew Rapunzel only viewed Rupert as a friend but still!

It was to much selflessness for any man!

Max finally ambled over with a knowing look. As much as the horse loved to torment Eugene , he also realized his friend was hurting.

Neighing he nodded his head up and down.

"Thanks pal. How's the snuggly duckling sound?"

In answer the horse took off...fast.

Without warning a surprised Eugene who almost flew off his back!

Laughing the horse quickly took Eugene far away from the objects of his distress. After all hurting of not it was still Max's job to irritate Eugene.

As they arrived at the Snuggly Duckling, he could hear the usuall noise and raccous laughter.

"Gustav your finest table! "

The noise in the bar grew silent. As usuall everyone looked to see Rapunzel. For some odd reason when she came around they all shaped up for her. She still didn't realize they were tough callouse men. She always referred to them as sweet, gentlmen or some other word that didnt refere to themin any way, shape or form. They for one didnt mind though. Correct her in front of them.. you'd better duck fast!

Honestly you'd think their lives depended on her view of them. He couldnt say much though his life did.

"Hey where's the lady friend?"

Hookhands voice penetrated Eugenes mind. He'd been sitting in his own thoughts, remembering the first time he'd tricked Rapunzel into coming here! With a smile he remebered her scared face. He felt bad about that now..but who would have known she would befriend them all?

" Where alse? With prince Rupert...i havent seen her in about three days. So if you dont mind ...no talking, just drinking"

Hookhand looked worriedly at the young man but didnt argue. He was well aware sometimes there were moments when talking wouldnt even help.

"Alright son...what'll it be?"

**Keep Reviewing :D makes me happy and helps this story move along. (Its kinda just coming along as i type...i have no fixed story line...:D 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**And here is the next chapter. **

**Same tragic story...Disney still hasnt learned to share! So i still dont own tangled!**

**Well hope you enjoy and dont forget to review 3**

Rapunzel watched with longing as Eugene and Max took off from the stables. What she wouldnt give to be running away from it all for a day. It wasn't that she minded Ruperts company, he wasnt as bad as she'd thought. To be honest he was sweet and knew how to let her enjoy herself without being overbearing, but it was like having a friend over and the friend never leaving. It was beginning to get rather tiresome!

"Princess?"

Ruperts deep voice pulled her unwillingly out of her thoughts. Forcing a smile on her face she turned to look at him.

"Yes ?"

His eyes narrowed a bit.

"Oh im sorry ...you were deep in thought werent you? i apologize..i was just going to ask if there was anything in particular you wanted to do today?i realize being stuck in a castle all day doesnt exactly stand as a good time"

Her face suddenly broke out in a wide smile! It was as though the storm clouds that veiled her face sailed away and the sun shined through!

"Oh i do! ...have you ever heard of The Snuggly duckling?"

He shook his head a little confused at her sudden mood change and excitment.

" No ...no i havent ...but i like ducklings"

She couldnt help the unlady like snort that left her. With a sing song voice she turned to him

" Great ..your going to LOVE this place!"

An hour and a half later Rupert wondered how on earth this ..."din" had been graced with the name Snuggly Duckling?

Upon first arrival Rupert was a little worried when he heard the noise...getting closer the smell was overwelming. Looking over at rapunzel quickly he was going to ask if she had the right place. The smile on her face said it all. She was practically dancing to the door. The simple fact that her dress was long slowed her down.

Grinning at him she shoved open the door

"Gustov your finest table please!"

At once it went silent in the bar. She simply beamed at them all.

They all smiled at her as she flitted around the bar and one by one kissed them on the cheek. She never noticed Eugene. He unfortunatly had only managed to down 2 beers before she came barging in.

"Hey when do i get mine?"

His voice sounded rough but damn it was good to see her!

" Eugene "

He loved the way she said his name ...as though he was the best thing in her world

Running to him she kissed him hard. He managed to turn his head at the last moment so the kiss landed on his cheek

" Ow blondie, that ones gonna leave a bruise!"

Shocked her eyes began to filll with tears. He quickly gatherd her into a hug and whisperd in her ear.

" Sweetheart the prince is right there watching. Now you know i dont care about hurting another guy, but we need him to be on our side and flaunting us in his face will make it seem like we dont respect him. If you want ill sneak up to your room tonight, Good?"

He pulled away from her and searched her face. She beamed at him in agreement of his suggestion.

"ok ... i promise ill be waiting for you "

With that she turned to Rupert

"So ...have you ever drank ale before? Eugene showed me it. i used to choke on it at first but now Eugene says im a real alcoholic I can drink it like a pro"

She beamed up at Eugene after her proud announcement. Before he could inform her to keep this kind of info to herself , she had already flitted off and was deep in conversation with hookhand.

Turning to the prince Eugene didnt quite know what to say and was surprised to see him smirking.

"A real alcoholic...im sure her parents would love to hear that "

His laugh was contagious and before he knew it Eugene was laughing along.

" Yea ...well Blondie is a VERY open and honest person. She doesnt always know when not to announce things. its an endearing trait and a dangerous one when your trying to keep in good graces with the family so you can keep her."

He looked up hoping he hadn't gone to far. The prince just had an odd almost sad look on his face.

"Well i see theres more to the princess then i knew. Ill have to keep that in mind"

Winking the prince turned to watch Rapunzel, abandoning Eugene to his confused thoughts. Why did it seem the prince was hiding something? Oh well he supposed he'd find out soon enough. Shrugging he turned to Rupert , motioning to the bar

"After you my friend"

After all if the prince could call him friend who couldn't he say it back? Oh yea ...cause royalty is confusing like that.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey ...im back :D Ok so..**_

_**Thank you MyNameIsAlexandraRider for your reviews they are greatly appreciated :D in reply to your question ...I dont have this story wrote all ready. TO be honest i have no idea where its even going. I simply sit down look at a blank screen and write what comes to mind. Once i have it wrote i upload it and waala! That is the method to my madness :D **_

_**Since i am still currently to poor to hire a lawyer...i (tragically) still do not own tangled! **_

_**Read,enjoy AND REVIEW! Constructive Critisism 3**_

"Rapunzel Rapunzel ...let down your hair"

Eugene distinctly heard a giggle...

"actually..on second thought blondie dont! ..i really dont think i can catch you and climb...and then were would you be?"

Her laugh burst out, filling him with a warmth he'd thought he'd lost for good.

The sound of her voice gave him fresh energy to climb. And climb he did...like a mad man.

"so as i climb a wall ...that could possibly cause me to fall to my death ...might i point out...all you can do is laugh!"

Rapunzel giggled again at the indignance in his voice.

Oh how she'd missed him! It was like finally coming home again after a long and emotionaly exhausting trip.

Excitedly she ran to her balcony ...and popped her head over the railing. A surprised Eugene almost lost his grip on the wall.

" Sheesh Blondie...and here i thought you wanted me to make it up to the window...not fall to my death!"

His glare was lost on her. Before he could even climb into her room, she grabbed him and pulled his lips to hers.

Surprised, he barely managed to hang on.

His eyes widened, and with a gracefull leap he landed on the balcony.

Gathering her in his arms...he finally relaxed for the first time in days. He stood relishing the feeling of her against him, the way her lips felt on his and the general fact that he was holding her and not someone else!

He really knew he should stop before they got carried away...but he couldnt resist and honestly didnt want to.

"Rider! "

The voice of the captain of the guard ruined the moment. As usual!

"Eh well i guess he always has been intent on ruining every moment of my life!"

Eugenes exasperation made Rapunzel smile. Winking she turned to the door

" Just watch this,...What do you want captain ? "

She heard a silence then

"Is Rider in there with you? "

Her Voice immediatly turned haughty

" Captain!...do you honestly think im so low and dishounorable as to "Hide" a man in my room?"

There was a slight shuffle outside the door

" No your highness i ..i apologize, It was incorrect of me to assume. Please sleep well and if you hear from Rider please inform me"

Triumphantly Rapunzel turned back to Eugene. He simply raised an eyebrow at her.

" What ? Your not hiding..your standing in plain sight!"

Laughing Eugene pulled her to him.

"Ah, clever Princess, after all , you could never lie!"

She giggled

"Never!"

They they stood together listening until his foot steps disappeard down the hall.

Turning to Eugene, Rapunzel smiled brightly

"So ...what do you wanna talk about?"

Eugene just shook his head at her question. Without answering he lowerd his face to hers. There would be time for talking later.

...

A little while later as they sat together out on the Balcony,enjoying the cool night air, Rapunzel as usuall had questions to ask. On his part Eugene was perfectly happy to answer as many as she liked.

"So Eugene...what do you think of Rupert?" Just not about him...

" I cant seem to understand him..I mean its like hes here but only a little. His body is present but.."

Eugenes snort cut her off.

"well thats obvious enough!...Sorry sorry..You were saying"

Returning her glare with a smile, he settled back to listen

"So... as i was saying! he seems as though hes here but..not."

She ended kinda lamely. She knew what she was trying to get across but wasnt sure how to say it.

"I know what you mean...and i think i know what it is..."

She looked at him with wide eyes. She spent all day with him and she still couldnt figure it out so how had Eugene managed to ?

His expression softened at her curious gaze. Trying to put it in a way she would understand he slowly spoke

"Rapunzel, i think hes us!"

**Anyways hope you like :D Review! If its not making sense let me know so i can fix this chapter and move into the next ones more clearly 3**


	10. Chapter 10

_**:D ok so im having some issues with this chapter i just hope it comes out alright! **_

_**S...Even thought i would love to own Eugene and NOT share him ...disney still hasnt learned to share! **_

_**So i dont own tangled! Although i think disney may be onto something. Imagine if all of us could own Tangled.**_

_**They would never be able to keep track of their own lives! :D **_

_**Without further ado...**_

Rapunzel knew she was being rediculous, but ever since hers and Eugenes discussion the previous night ...shed been dying to ask Rupert if he was in love with another girl! If he was that made things perfect!

After all if he loved someone else he would agree that they shouldnt be together and her and Eugene would be fine!

Although Eugene hadn't seemed to agree, what did he know ? He always thought the worst of everything.

Any man who was in love would do anything it took to keep the girl he loved!

before she realized it Rapunzle had began to obsess over this mystery girl. What did she look like? was she beautifull? Was she a peasent ? or royalty? Eugene had dissmised that idea immediatly ..if she was royalty he would marry her and not wast his time pretending with Rapunzel

So why did he not just marry her? maybe his family was against her? hmmm...it was fascinating!

"Princess? I apologize for interupting your thoughts...but i need to know"

Ruperts slightly annoyed voice interupted her thoughts. She immediatly blushed...what if he'd sensed what she was thinking about?

" Oh...um ..im sorry, what did you say? I was lost in thought "

He repeated himself patiently

"I was asking what time you would be ready for the ball tonight?"

Her eyes flew open...The ball?Oh no she hadnt even been aware there was one tonight

"The..er ball? Oh um...i"

The door opened up revealing Queen Raina.

Rapunzel smiled gratefully at her mother. Once again she was saved due to her mothers mind reading skills. Figurativly..

" Rapunzel we have to get going if were going to make it to the ball tonight. Rupert if you wouldnt mind have the carriage ready to leave by 6. We shall meet you by the door. And if you have no objections, Eugene shall be riding with us. If thats all, Rapunzel and i had better be going. Good day"

Rapunzel smiled her goodbys as her mother dragged her out the door.

Once they were a safe distance away...Rapunzel turned to her mother a little frantically .

" Oh mother i didnt even know we were having a ball? what am i supposed to wear? Im not even ready!"

Rapunzels voice was panicked. Smiling at her daughter Queen Raina answerd.

" i have already had your dress made and the beautician has been lined up to do your hair. i know you've had alot on yout mind lately , so i prepared eveything for you. But you must learn to keep everything straight. This is the main job of a Queen, the King has so much on his mind he cant possibly remember everything. As a Queen, not even the smallest matter can escape your mind. But for now relax. I have everything under control."

Rapunzel smiled thankfully although there was still a question wheighing on her mind.

"So...Mother..why are we having this ball? I wasnt even aware we were throwing one"

Queen Raina looked surprised. Did she really not pay attention. Smiling gently she answerd.

"Why sweetheart... were not, Prince Rupert threw this ball for you! "

Rapunzle jerked to a stop. Her stomach began to throb as though someone was hitting her. She attempted to talk calmly but her voice broke

" Mother ...why...why is he throwing this ball? "

Queen Raina's heart broke for her daughter. She really hadnt guessed.

" Rapunzel do you really not understand what tonight is for? My girl...have you not seen the way he looks at you? or the way he treats you? He basically worships the ground you walk on"

Rapunzel nodded but stayed silent, understanding begining to hit her, in sharp waves .Oh how she wished Eugene was here! He'd know what to say! she just wanted to block everything out, but a princess delt with even distastfull things with grace. She could deal with this. She'd simply say no and when he asked why it would be the perfect moment she had been looking for to talk to him. Suddenly feeling better she turned her attention back to her mother, and immediatly regretted it.

"Rapunzle he plans to propose tonight. And you have to say yes "

Without another word Rapunzel turned and ran. She just had to get away from it all. Away from everyone and everything.

She'd thought she as in the clear. But listening to her mother say it made it seem all the more real. She would have to say yes.

She would have to give up the most important thing in her life. Eugene. The thought was to painfull to bear.

The object of her pain just so happened to be walking to his room at the precise moment that she hurtled down the hall way. Knocking into him she almost fell over. She especially didnt want to see him. How was she to tell him she would be engaged tonight ? She needed to escape.

Grabbing her before she could fall, Eugene started to ask what was wrong,but instead of answering she pushed him away and took off. He could hear her mom calling for her, but Raina was a Queen and she would never run. Only walk as fast as she could.

He didnt even stop to think. Racing after her his heart began to sink. That familiar pain was setlting in his chest.

Only one thing could cause her to run away from him!

The prince had asked for her hand.

_**Ok so its not the greatest but idk ...My 9 month old son is in the process of talking to me so ...im a liiitle distracted! **_

_**Anyways review! Love it hate it ? :D But most importantly is it making any sense? **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Alright guys :D im sorry for the last two chapters being kinda hazy but things are crazy! **_

_**MyNameIsAlexandraRider...Once again thank you for the review! :D**_

_**Well im still broke folk... so tangled is still not mine :/ **_

As much as Eugene searched ...he never did find Rapunzel. He knew she was hiding somewhere, probably trying to understand everything that was happening. His heart broke thinking off her alone in her confusion and probably fear.

But how was he to help her if she had decided to run from him also?

"Rapunzel!"

Part of him knew it was useless...if she didnt want to be found he wasnt going to find her.

The other part of him kept telling him to keep fighting. He didn't know which part to listen to.

He searched ever place he could think of ..and some that just appeared.

Finally out of breath and discouraged...he headed to the stalls. Maybe Max had seen her!

" Hey Max...you seen blondie?"

The horse looked up from his hay with concern in his eyes. He shook his head looking at Eugene worriedly.

As far as Max was concerned Rapunzel was his human. And Eugene had long learned to not argue about it.

"I cant find her max...and i think she ran because the prince asked for her hand. ugh...What am i gonna do now? She has to say yes...or her country will go to war if she disrespects prince Rupert."

Eugene buried his head in his hands trying to calm down his heart and think.

"Where could she be max? I mean I know every hiding spot in this courtyard...unless she left it...but I dont think she'd do that to her parents. She knows how important tonight is...Now that she actually KNOWS about it. Can you believe it, she's actually blind enought to not even realize he was falling for her? I mean come on...She really thought he was gonna side with her about them not getting married?. Hmmph, yea right he'd be a fool to let her go."

Max just listened to him rant in silence. For once his heart went out to the hurting man. Walking over max stood by Eugene allowing him to relax against him.

" Max.. maybe I should just leave the kingdom ? I mean that would make it alot easier on Rapuzel. And that way she wouldnt have to worry about even telling me. Should I just leave tonight ? Before the royal ball? That way she'll be able to enjoy it ? I dont know what to do max! I mean I dont want to just run away but...I don't think staying will help either!"

He couldnt seem to think straight...He wanted to make things as easy as possible for Rapunzel, but he didnt know if he could stand just leaving.

Watching them dance tonight would be a worse kind of torture. Standing, he made up his mind

"Come on max im heading out right now. I dont want to take anything with me lest they try to accuse me of stealing. Are you up for a trip or should i get another horse?"

Indignantly Max butted his knees with his head, as if to say 'we may fight alot but I have your back!'

"Thanks Max...I promise ill get you some apples. "

Eugene jumped on Max's back, and without looking back rode away from the life he'd thought he would have forever. Pushing all thoughts of a certain brunnette from his mind he focused instead on the life before him.

_**Ok so idk ...yea im exhausted! i promise things will start picking up lol but for now im just slow writing one chapter at a time, when i have more time ill get it done quicker! 3 Review... Hate it ? love it ? Just write it :D**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys :D im back ...still exhausted! camp is Crazy. Anyways still dont own Tangled and starting to not want to . Its tiring having to plan out their days every single day! **_

_**Anyways Thanks for the reveiws :D wanna see how many i can get. MyNameIsAlexandraRider**_

_**I looove your reviews they are helpfull! And i also have no clue where Rapunzel was hiding? O.o I just didnt feel the need or desire to write more dialouge only based chapters betweem the two. **_

_**Well here ya are folks! **_

"Rapunzel..You really must pull yourself together! Im sure he will be back in a few minuets and then you will wish you hadn't wasted all your time moping instead of getting ready. Right now you have bigger things to worry about than Eugene. Oh i know they may not seem as important ...but they 's a grown man and you must treat him as such. Now please come here andstep into this dress"

Queen Raina's voice pulled Rapunzel out of her reverie.

Since the moment she had stood on her balcony, and watched Eugene ride away, she had felt as though she couldnt breath.

Why would he just leave? She knew he would be upset by everything ,but she had assumed he would stick around untill the last moment. Maybe she'd been asking to much of him? Was it really that hard for him to hope things could still work out? Or was it the simple fact that he'd never believed it would, that drove him away?

"Yes mother"

She didnt know what to do anymore. So instead she let her mother take control.

The deep blue dress was beautifull against her light skin and dark hair. Picking up a black necklace, she placed it agains her throat ,while her mother clasped it in the back. She quickly slipped on the bracelettes. and turned to her mother. With a small smile she twirled around allowing her mother to see the full affect.

" Do you like it mother? Or should i wear gloves with it? On second thought i will wear gloves. It is improper for a man to remove a ladies glove in public if she does not allow correct? Well when he proposes he wont have to touch my hand and the ring wont have to either"

There was a ring of defience and despair in her voice. Queen Raina knew that every woman had a breaking point and that Rapunzel had found hers. Instead of arguing with her daughter, she choose a pair of white elbow length gloves.

"Here my love...with these on he will not touch your skin all night. Ill allow you this one night, but how long can you pass off not touching him? Someday you will have to come to grips with the fact that he will be your husband, dont put it off to long."

The Queen smiled and open'd her arms to her heart broken daughter.

Without a hesitation Rapunzel ran to her.

" Oh mother what am i going to do without my heart? Is it really fair to give prince Rupert such a damaged vessel? Mabe Eugene will be downstairs waiting? Maybe he just had to take a ride for his own mental health?"  
Wish as she might, she had a sinking feeling she wouldnt be seeing him again.

Knowing she couldnt cry, she instead she took a deep breath and faced her mother. As a princess her country should never see her with tears in her eyes unless they were happy they were tears that accompanied happy news. Such as the engagemet of her and a noble Prince!

Over the next hour she sat patiently getting her hair done. She tried to forget about Princes and lost loves and instead just enjoy the feeling of someone else shaping her hair into something beautiful. A task that she did not enjoy.

Much to her delight They were not happy untill every lock was curled perfectly, every stray hair accounted for and she had informed them whole heartedy that she loved it. Wether she did or not. They unwittingly kept her mind working with their many questions. For that she was happy!

She really couldnt complain though, her hair looked beautiful. They had curled it and added in small shiny gems all through out it. On one side of her head they had twisted in a blue lotus. Her hair ran down to her shoulders in natural curls and with the extras added in, she looked like a refined version of herself.

She couldnt thank them enough, they understood what she had been unable to explain. On a night like tonight, she needed to look like herself and not some fancy girl she had to try to pretend to be.

Turning to her mother she put on her bravest smile

"Ready mother? We may as well get this over with"

Laughing slightly at her mothers dissaproving look Rapunzel took her arm and began to walk towards the stairs.

When they reached the top of the stairs she stopped. Holding her breath she began to eagerly scan the room. Part of her still wanting to believe that Eugene would be waiting at the bottom with that wide smile. He'd look at her with that gaze that let her know she was the best thing in his world. And she'd stare at how handsome he looked dressed up.

With one sweep of her eyes all those hopes came crashing down. He was nowhere to be found.

Instead waiting for her with the carriage ready was Prince Rupert.

No amount of wishing would change the evidence before her.

Eugene was no where in the castle.

_**And thats Rapunzels Pov! :D keep reviewing love it ?Hate it ? Doesnt matter much ? :D**_

_**Now comes the fun parts! Believe it or not there is a point to this slow dragging story :D still just digging it out of my brain little be little 3**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey guys.. i know i know ...long time no hear! **_

_**Well here is the ball :D things are crazy so its been hard to find time to write! **_

_**As usuall i still (tragically ) dont own tangled! **_

_**Very stingey disney is! **_

_**Here is the next chapter! 3**_

The ball room was radiant...alive with the colors of dancing flames. Even through the pain Rapunzel could see that her mother and Rupert had gone to great efforts to make the memory beautiful.

Curiousity taking over she began to wander the halls simply looking at everything. There were candles of every shade of blue. Against them were fiercly contradicting oranges and greens. White table clothes were drapped over rounded tables with candles and roses in the center. Over on the food table everything was arranged artistically, with a giant punch bowl in the middle filled with a rose colored drink. An orchestra played live, softly in the back ground.

It was the dream ball..the one every girl in the kindom dreamed of and would die for. Yet Rapunzel only dreamed and longed for one thing...Eugene. She knew she was being foolish as he would never show but still she couldnt stop from wishing.

As she walked around examining things people would join her to chat a little bit.

She smiled politely and kept up a flow of converstion so she wouldnt seem to distracted. After all a princess was always in controll of herself.

Finally concluding her tour she turned to see Rupert watching her, she attempted to smile at him but she knew it was a weak version of her real one.

Holding out his arm to her she took it as he led her out onto the dance floor. There was a sorrow in both their eyes that only they noticed. For once he let his own pain shine through his eyes for her to see. He knew she would understand so why bother keeping his shields up? She would break them down eventually!

And so together they united against a kindgdom who would have it customes overrule the will of two young hearts. As they danced together a new understanding began to pass between them, this was something neither of them wanted. They were being forced by tradition to love each other, but if it was unavoidable then atleast they had both found a heart that would understand.

The night went by in a blur of dresses and suits.

Fake smiles were abundant from both young people, but only the oldest and wisest saw the pain the joyfull night brought and the sorrow hiden behind each smile.

Their hearts ached for the young royalty, but there was nothing anyone could do .

As the night began to progress Rapunzel noticed a shifting in the crowd and realized people were begining to get restless , they had expected a extravagant party with entertainment of every sort and a huge proposal to top it all off.

They were begining to want to retire to their own homes,and something needed to happen fast.

Suddenly she realized this was it. As one the whole crowd seemed to turn to Rupert,eyes glued as he gently took her hand and led her to the middle of the dance hall. Looking deep in her eyes he searched for something he couldnt find.

Sighing he kneeled in front of her and kept hold of her hand.

"Rapunzel, you know that i am very fond of you? i feel as though our hearts have connected through these last few weeks. We have many things in common and i feel we do well together. We have become the best of friends have we not? With these things in thought i wish to ask you a question that will no doubtly overcome you with questions. Dont feel rushed to answer right away i can give you a moment to think.

Rapunzel Will you do me the highest honor a woman can do for a man? Will you link your heart with mine and be by my side through happiness and sorrow? Will you have me to be your husband?"

Rapunzels eyes filled with tears, he had given her a choice. She could say no and walk away, but then he would have been humiliated in front of his kingdom and hers. He had given her a moment to collect her thoughts and push down the pain. Knowing even now he was trying to make things easier on her through his own pain she couldnt help but jump into him and burrying herself against from all the prying eyes. All eyes on her regardless she mumbled into his chest.

" Yes Rupert...i will marry you and we will make it through the happiness or pain "

With a fake radient smile he informed the kingdom of her answer due to her head still being pressed against his chest.

As the couple began to make their way out of the halls neither of them noticed the young man sitting with his back against the wall trying to keep control of himself. The pain that threatend to drown him was strong but he knew he had to keep it together, he needed Rapunzel and Rupert needed to realize that no matter what.

_**hey not the greatest i know but ...idk my insperation has gone away! Anyways review ...love it ? hate it? **_

_**Wanting to get as many reviews as possible...should i end this story or keep it going? 3**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey Guys ...im baaaaaaaaaaack! yea so im not sure where this story is going lol so any ideas would be helpfull im open to anything :D Review and prompt!**_

_**As you all know i still dont own Tangled!**_

Eugene was running out of time and he knew it! Watching Rapunzel and Rupert leave the ball last night made up his mind. He was going to finish things once and for all!

"Rupert! we need to talk"

Walking straight up to the Prince he got in his face. He knew he was being disrespectful of Royalty but damn when a guy is desperate he will do anything. And watching another man propose to the girl he loves, would make any man desperate.

The prince just looked at him withoug registering a single emotion. He'd been expecting this

"Alright Eugene...about what?"

He held his breath maybe this was the break he was looking for! If Eugene could get Rapunzel to disagree to this marriage they would be able to come together and agree not to get married. In that case the council couldnt make them marry and they would both be happier. At the same time he knew Rapunzel respected her parents alot, so she may not agree to anything that would shame them.

" You know what about! what makes you think your the best man for Rapunzel? huh? i mean come on she was perfectly happy with just me before you came along! you think just because your a Prince your better off than i am ? She'd pick me over you ANY day! so why even bother sticking around ? you could..."

Rupert had to cut him off and put the poor guy out of his misery..and come to think of it ...His own too...man that guy could rant!

"Your absolutely right!..."

There that shurt him up...with his mouth hanging open...kinda amusing actually.

"Wait what ? you think im right?"

Rupert rolled his eyes...the guy really was clueless at times. It was obvious Rapunzel loved him over anyone else!

"Yes i do ...but how can we convince her our marriage is not beneficial to either kingdom and if we call if off the kingdoms will still be friendly? The only way problems could happen would be either of us walking out on the other without showing respect for each other. If we agree were both free. I need you to convince her things will still be ok if we part ways. Eugene its important you know this she only has a few days to make up her mind! when the wedding has begun to be planned ...we will not have the choice anymore. You have to convince her as soon as possible!"

The two men stared thoughtfully into each others eyes, honestly they never thought they would be on the same page about anything.

" So what your saying is that in a few days hope dies? and ther will be no way to fix this? "

Eugene exhaled deeply when the prince nodded. Ok he could deal with this ..i mean c'mon hed rescued her from a tower and died for her, he could manage this. Right? He'd also ran out on her when she needed him most...she'd kill him.

"Well its going to take alot of work to convince her...considering i ran out on her. Why don't you just talk to her? she'd listen to you more!"

Eugene just stared at the ground.

"Hey i cant talk to her...if we talk then it will look as though im forcing or manipulating her into it,youll have to talk to her about it! "

Eugene nodded. He would convince her no matter what it took.

"Oh and Eugene? You have untill the day after tomorrow, then time runs out."

Without a word Eugene turned and began to run towards the castle and the princess he'd been going crazy over!

He would not lose her to his own stupidity.

_**Alright i know ...not the greatest...idk whats wrong,,,i think its writers block! :O **_

_**But imma wrap this up in a chapter or two ! Story prompts appreciated ...how should this story end?**_

_**Love it? Hate it ? review! **_


End file.
